Remember Me !
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Un soir, Lydia avait crié et la meute s'était réunie chez Scott. Ça faisait un moment que la banshee n'avait pas poussé son cri et là, tous savaient que c'était mauvais signe. Stiles se leva au milieu de la réunion et tomba à genoux, les deux mains posées sur son cœur et il comprit…
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **j'vis envie de poster (reposter) depuis un bon moment, mon two-shot Remember me !**

 **et juste ensuite, son bonus : Rencontres au fil du temps.**

 **je mets le chapitre un maintenant, et le deuxième dans quelques heures, et le bonus ce soir.**

 **Teen wolf et ses persos ne sont ps à moi. L'histoire, l'idée et la cover sont à moi.**

 **Musique qui m'a inspirée : Centuries - Fall out boy**

 **Attention : Warning à la fin. Si vous vous savoir.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Remember me !

Un soir, Lydia avait crié et la meute s'était réunie chez Scott. Ça faisait un moment que la banshee n'avait pas poussé son cri et là, tous savaient que c'était mauvais signe. Stiles se leva au milieu de la réunion et tomba à genoux, les deux mains posées sur son cœur et il comprit… Derek venait de mourir !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après la fin du lycée, plusieurs membres de la meute s'étaient dispersés. Scott était parti au Mexique, Stiles était resté à Beacon Hills pour travailler avec son père et Parrish. Lydia était partie dans le Massachusetts pour étudier les sciences. Kira était partie à New-York et Liam avait attendu d'avoir fini le lycée pour partir au Canada. Malia était partie avec sa mère quelque part.

Derek était resté un moment à Beacon Hills avec Stiles. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps. Le loup entrait chez Stiles par la fenêtre et Stiles débarquait au loft quand il voulait. Leurs entrevues finissaient souvent en disputes et en claquements de portes ou en plaquages contre les murs. Stiles claquait les portes et Derek plaquait le plus jeune contre les murs. Ça fonctionnait comme ça et s'ils continuaient à se voir, c'est qu'ils devaient aimer ça… au moins un peu.

* * *

Un jour, ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue et avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble pour aller au lac. C'était une chaude journée d'été et l'hyperactif avait réussi à amener Derek à se jeter nu dans le lac avec lui. Ils s'étaient lancé un peu d'eau, avaient un peu ri (un peu, Derek Hale restait Derek Hale) et puis, ils s'étaient calmés, s'étaient regardés… Stiles s'était mordu la lèvre et les deux hommes s'étaient sautés dessus. Ils s'étaient embrassés, caressés, mordillés, griffés et ils avaient unis leurs corps dans un plaisir foudroyant.

Et Derek était parti… Où ? Stiles aurait aimé le savoir.

* * *

Trois ans avaient passé depuis le lac et Liam, Lydia, Scott et Kira avaient fini par revenir à Beacon Hills, pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles. Ils faisaient de temps en temps des réunions de meute comme au bon vieux temps. Scott savait ce qui c'était passé entre Derek et Stiles, mais il était le seul. Alors ce soir-là, à part l'alpha, personne ne comprit ce qui se passait avec Stiles. Quand l'hyperactif arriva enfin à se relever, il resta debout immobile et la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut de hurler. Hurler de toutes ses forces, aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettait. Peu importe que cela fasse mal, peu importe que personne ne comprenne, peu importe que cela fasse trembler la maison McCall, il en avait besoin. Il ne pleura même pas ce soir-là et même pas les jours suivants. Il versa ses premières larmes, un mois pile après ce fameux soir, et il mit des jours pour pouvoir arrêter les vannes enfin ouvertes.

Derek avait pu être rapatrié à Beacon Hills à la demande de Cora Hale qui l'avait retrouvé peu de temps avant sa mort. Il se baladait en Colombie, et il reposait désormais auprès de sa mère et de sa sœur Laura.

Stiles n'était pas allé à l'enterrement, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Il avait passé la journée à avoir de la fièvre et à vomir tripes et boyaux dans sa salle de bains. Il n'était pas non plus allé voir la tombe depuis. Rien que de penser qu'il verrait le nom du loup sur une stèle noire, les nausées revenaient en force.

Le père du jeune homme ne savait que faire, que dire. Il avait compris, lui, sans que Stiles ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. L'amour de la vie de son fils était mort, il n'allait pas s'en remettre et il n'y avait rien à faire… du moins, il le croyait.

* * *

Un matin, Stiles s'était levé comme d'habitude. Il avait déjeuné et était parti au travail. La vie avait repris son cours normal depuis presque un an. Stiles avait cessé de pleurer, mais pas d'être triste. Quand il était rentré à la maison après son service, il sentit que quelque chose était différent. Il trouva son père à la cuisine et l'homme lui tendit une carte postale. Une simple carte avec un fond noir et un cœur rouge au milieu. À l'arrière, deux mots : Remember me ! Et un symbole dessiné : un triskel !

Rien d'autre… pas de timbre, pas d'expéditeur, juste le nom de Stiles à la place de l'adresse. Le jeune homme regarda son père qui haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans la boîte à midi.

Le jeune homme prit la carte et monta dans sa chambre. Il posa la carte sur son bureau et appela Scott qui rappliqua chez lui cinq minutes plus tard en entrant par la fenêtre (un truc de loups, il paraît). L'alpha se saisit de la carte et la huma profondément.

\- Ton père a trouvé ça comme ça dans la boîte ?

\- Oui.

\- Je… j'ai peur de te dire un truc, souffla timidement Scott.

\- Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

\- Ça sent…, -Scott huma encore une fois la carte pour être sûr. Ce n'était pas le moment de se tromper, Stiles n'arriverait pas à encaisser le coup-. Ça sent Derek !

Le visage de Stiles passa par plusieurs couleurs en gardant une expression de vide et le jeune homme tomba dans les pommes. Le bruit alerta le shérif qui monta rapidement à l'étage et ne fut pas surpris du tout de trouver Scott. Le jeune homme raconta au shérif ce qui venait de se passer.

\- L'odeur de Derek… tu en es certain ? Parce que, je vais être honnête avec toi, Stiles ne va jamais se remettre d'un truc pareil. On va devoir enquêter. Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout. On a pourtant bien enterré Derek, je ne suis pas fou. On l'a tous vu, à part Stiles.

\- Je vais téléphoner à Cora. Elle pourra peut-être nous aider. Je vais déjà aller sentir autour de votre boîte aux lettres.

Et Scott sortit de la chambre. Le shérif prit son fils dans ses bras et le réveilla doucement. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

\- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible….

Il répéta cette litanie pendant des heures en restant allongé sur le sol, la tête posé sur les genoux de son père. Quand enfin il cessa de répéter la même chose, ce fût parce qu'il venait de s'endormir d'épuisement.

Scott n'avait rien trouvé de suspect autour de la maison Stilinski, ni dans la boîte aux lettres. Pas d'odeur, pas de traces… rien…

La meute était venue voir aussi. Parrish avait apporté des appareils sophistiqués pour mener des enquêtes, mais vraiment rien de rien.

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit Scott, Stiles ne s'en remettait pas, vraiment pas du tout. Il restait dans le noir à répéter que ce n'était pas possible. Et quelque part, il avait raison, ce n'était pas possible! Cora demanda, quelques jours plus tard, que l'on exhume le corps de son frère et que l'on fasse des tests poussés sur ses ossements et ses dents. Il s'avéra que c'était bien Derek Hale…

Comment expliquer la carte et surtout l'odeur ? Personne au monde ne pouvait avoir la même odeur que Derek Hale.

* * *

Stiles finit par reprendre un peu du poil de la bête, il put retourner travailler et le temps passa encore et puis il déménagea pour prendre son propre appartement. Il était tout content et très fier. Il habitait chez lui.

* * *

Un soir, il était chez lui devant la télévision, quand il entendit quelque chose tomber. Il sursauta en poussant un cri et s'ébroua, se leva doucement et fit le tour de son appartement, vite fait le tour… cuisine, salle, de bains, salon, chambre. Il vit à la cuisine son calendrier mural au sol. Bon le clou avait dû céder, ce n'était pas grave. Ce qui le choqua par contre, c'est qu'il était sur la page du mois de la mort de Derek. On était en décembre et Derek était mort en février. Stiles frissonna en ramassant le calendrier et le raccrocha sur le clou qui n'avait pas bougé. Il décida d'appeler Lydia qui rappliqua dans la demi-heure. Elle fit appel à ses pouvoirs de banshee, mais ne décela rien d'anormal. Elle resta tout de même dormir avec lui cette nuit-là.

* * *

Ça faisait deux ans et Stiles n'était pas allé au cimetière, pas une seule fois et ce jour-là, il se décida à y aller. Il faisait beau, l'air était frais, mais normal pour un mois de février. Il arriva dans le cimetière et se dirigea vers la tombe des Hale. Il ressentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur en voyant les lettres dorées étinceler au soleil. Derek Hale ! Putain, voir ce nom lui faisait trop mal. Il aurait pu s'ouvrir la gorge avec un éclat de vase se trouvant dans le coin. Les yeux débordant de larmes, il se laissa tomber devant la pierre noire. Il resta là des heures en silence et fut reconduit presque de force chez lui par Scott qui l'avait surveillé pendant tout ce temps. L'alpha l'avait consolé et l'avait bordé dans son lit avant de le laisser et de rentrer chez lui.

Stiles s'était réveillé le lendemain et avait hurlé de terreur en entrant dans sa cuisine. Le calendrier était par terre, la date de la mort de Derek entourée en rouge et il était écrit en travers de la page : Remember Me !

Il s'agenouilla pour regarder le calendrier.

\- Sérieux, c'est quoi cette merde ? Déjà l'an passé. C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ? Comme si je pouvais oublier, putain! Il avait crié la dernière phrase.

Scott était venu après son appel et la constatation fut la même que l'année précédente. Ça sentait Derek ! Uniquement le calendrier sentait Derek. Stiles avait fondu en larmes et s'était agrippé au corps de son ami.

\- Emmène-moi loin d'ici !

Et Scott avait obéi. Il l'avait emmené chez lui. Il vivait désormais avec Kira et elle n'avait émis aucune réticence à héberger un ami, comprenant très bien la situation. Stiles s'était enfermé, quelques temps, dans un mutisme. Il avait définitivement arrêté de travailler et son père passait le voir tous les jours en ne constatant aucune amélioration. Même mort, Derek Hale arrivait à rendre son fils unique dépressif.

* * *

Le surnaturel était une chose courante dans la vie de la meute. Ils avaient l'habitude, mais là, ça dépassait de loin leurs compétences. Est-ce que ça venait de Stiles ? Est-ce que Derek était un fantôme ? Un esprit ? Pourquoi toujours Remember me ? Stiles n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se souvenir de Derek. Il était évident que même s'il avait voulu, il ne l'aurait jamais oublié.

\- L'an passé, ça avait été plus d'un mois avant la date, fit remarquer Lydia.

\- Oui, et cette année, le calendrier est tombé une première fois presque deux mois avant, et là, ben à la date même, il était par terre avec des écritures dessus. Et pourquoi Remember me? Demanda Liam.

\- Ça voudrait dire que c'est Derek qui écrit, mais on est d'accord qu'il est mort. On l'a vu et on a fait vérifier ses ossements. C'est complètement impossible, déclara l'alpha.

\- Et pourtant, ça a lieu quand même ! Dès le début du mois de décembre, on sera sur le qui-vive, Scott, le shérif et moi, annonça Kira. On va rester avec Stiles collé à lui jusqu'à la date et on verra bien. Si quelque chose se produit encore une fois, je… ne suis pas sûr qu'il y survive. Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel il est ?

Lydia, Scott, Liam et Parrish acquiescèrent en silence. Oui, ils avaient bien vu.

Décembre arriva et il ne se passa rien et puis janvier et toujours rien et février… le jour arriva, Stiles évita d'aller au cimetière. Il penserait à Derek depuis la maison.

Le shérif, Scott et Kira étaient les trois là quand ça c'était produit. Ils avaient entendu un bruit de papier froissé. Ils avaient fait le tour de l'appartement de Scott, avec Stiles entre eux, mais n'avaient rien vu, rien trouvé et quand ils revinrent au salon…

Stiles tomba à genoux en hurlant de peur, même carrément de terreur. Des papiers étaient éparpillés au sol et sur chacun, on lisait Remember me! Avec une rage inouïe, Stiles s'était levé et avait déchiré tous les papiers, puis il avait déchiré tout ce qu'il pouvait déchirer et Scott avait dû le calmer en poussant un hurlement puissant. Tout était bien allé quelques jours et puis Stiles avait cessé de manger et répétait sans cesse que ça recommençait et qu'il fallait s'en souvenir. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, le père du jeune homme l'avait amené à Eichen House.

* * *

to be continued…

* * *

 **Warning : tristesse, détresse, ça parle de la mort de Derek.**

 **J'espère que malgré le côté triste de ce début de fic, vous avez aimé.**

 **à toute à l'heure pour le chapitre 2.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

 **voici la partie 2 de Remember Me ! comme promis toute à l'heure.**

 **plus tard dans la soirée, je mettrai le bonus.**

 **juste un one shot de plus de 5'000 mots.**

 **Warning à la fin. à vous de voir si vous avez envie de savoir ce qui va se passer, avant de lire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, dit timidement Liam, mais… et si ce n'était pas Derek qui provoquait tout ça, mais Stiles lui-même ?

Liam avait proposé ça après qu'un ''Remember Me'' était apparu pour la mort de Derek pour la quatrième année consécutive. Stiles était à Eichen House depuis presque un an et n'allait pas mieux, voir même pire en fait. Il hurlait souvent, faisait des cauchemars et depuis peu…il cherchait constamment à se faire du mal et répétait qu'il allait devenir un loup-garou pour pouvoir se griffer lui-même. Et Liam avait proposé ça… l'alpha y avait réfléchi un moment.

\- Et si tu avais raison Liam ? Si c'était une conséquence directe de la mort de Derek. Stiles et Derek étaient… compagnons. Il ne l'avait dit qu'à moi. Ils ont eus une… aventure avant que Derek ne parte, expliqua Scott à ses amis.

\- On t'avoue qu'on l'a comprit après avoir entendu le hurlement impressionnant de Stiles quand Derek est mort, répondit la banshee. Je pense que Stiles a terriblement peur d'oublier Derek, d'oublier ce qu'il a vécu avec lui. Et comme a proposé Liam, ça se peut que ce soit lui-même qui provoque tout ça. Sans s'en rendre compte bien sûr. Il a été le Nogitsune, on est tous conscient qu'il lui reste des pouvoirs enfouis en lui. Il ne veut juste pas oublier, jamais. Il ne veut pas se donner le droit, le loisir de tourner la page.

\- Et on peut faire quoi contre ça ? Demanda l'alpha en se rongeant un ongle.

\- Absolument rien ! Répondit fatalement Deaton qui avait fait des recherches pendant que les jeunes parlaient. La seule issue, c'est que Stiles et Derek soient réunis.

\- Réunis… dans la mort, vous voulez dire ? Osa demander Kira.

Deaton se contenta d'acquiescer.

Toute la meute fit un silence total pendant presque deux heure. Stiles avait déjà tant perdu… sa mère, sa vie tranquille quand Scott avait été mordu, des amis morts devant ses yeux, son innocence et Derek… surtout Derek. Scott avait eu raison depuis le début, Stiles n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Il avait perdu bien plus que l'amour de sa vie. Il avait perdu sa raison, sa vie, son souffle, sa lucidité. Même l'espoir avait disparu. Depuis quelque mois, Stiles ne savait même plus son prénom. Ni son vrai, ni son faux. Même plus son nom de famille. Un seul nom restait sur ses lèvres et dans sa voix : Derek !

* * *

Le shérif était mal, tellement mal pour son fils, si jeune, si innocent il y avait encore peu de temps, si beau, si joyeux. Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose aujourd'hui. Scott alla lui parler après la discussion avec la meute.

\- Je ne veux pas être pessimiste sur son état, mais il est clair que ça ne s'arrangera jamais. À moins que Derek revienne d'entre les morts. On ne sait en fait même pas ce qu'il faisait en Colombie ni comment il est mort, dit le shérif en buvant un peu de whisky en plein après-midi.

Scott le regarda et planqua rapidement le reste de la bouteille sous la table.

\- Cora ne sait malheureusement pas non plus. On a tenté de chercher, mais on n'a trouvé aucune raison. Vous saviez que Stiles et Derek… s'étaient… liés ?

\- Non. Mais je l'ai bien pensé. Ça n'a été plus que Derek depuis le moment où Stiles l'a rencontré. Même s'il ne le disait pas, on ne pouvait que comprendre.

\- Je dois vous dire une chose que j'aimerais que vous disiez à Stiles, parce que vous il vous entend encore un peu. Derek avait prévu de revenir. Il était sur le retour quand il est mort. Peut-être que ça l'aidera un peu de le savoir.

Scott se leva, mais fut retenu par la main ferme du shérif. L'homme leva les yeux vers le jeune et ce dernier se rendit compte de la pure détresse qui se lisait dedans. Ça lui brisa le cœur, si fort, qu'il aurait presque pu le sentir se craqueler.

\- Scott… s'il faut qu'il…

Le shérif ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

\- S'il faut qu'il meure… je veux que ce soit avec nous autour de lui. Nous tous. Dignement, comme il le mérite. Deaton doit avoir quelque chose pour lui ?

Le shérif rouvrit les yeux et implora silencieusement l'alpha.

\- Je peux… le transformer en loup. La morsure le tuera et si ça ne marche pas… il sera un loup et Deaton possède de l'aconit.

John lâcha Scott et sa tête se posa doucement sur la table. Il ne put même pas pleurer, il l'avait déjà beaucoup trop fait. Scott partit en silence, respectant la tristesse du père et noué par sa propre détresse.

* * *

La décision fur prise de sortir Stiles d'Eichen House. Le shérif le ramena à la maison. Le jeune homme était sans couleur, sans joie, presque sans vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Derek. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était Derek. Qu'avait bien pu avoir le loup de si incroyable pour que Stiles ne puisse pas survivre à sa mort ? Des gens amoureux, il y en avait des tas sur terre, des gens qui perdaient leur amour, leur enfant, il y en avait des tas… alors pourquoi Stiles ne pouvait pas s'en remettre ? Qu'avait bien pu dire ou faire Derek pour accrocher à ce point-là la vie entière de Stiles ?

La réponse finit par leur arriver en pleine nuit, de Stiles lui-même. La banshee avait entendu la voix, les voix qui émanaient de Stiles et qui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

* * *

Stiles avait rencontré Derek une première fois alors qu'il avait 5 ans, un jeudi matin. Il y avait basket sur le terrain de sport. Stiles venait de commencer la maternelle et il s'ennuyait dans le parc de récré. Les petits n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir du parc, mais Stiles ne s'était pas formalisé de cette interdiction. Il avait profité de quelques secondes d'inattention des surveillants de récré et il était passé par-dessus la barrière. Il avait couru discrètement en longeant le bâtiment et avait atterrit devant le terrain de sport. Une équipe de grands jouait au basket. C'est là que Stiles l'avait vu… environ 11 ou 12 ans. Les cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et il s'était approché. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait dû aller parler à ce garçon. Il l'avait abordé en lui envoyant un caillou avec le pied. Le jeune s'était fâché et était venu lui demander des comptes et puis il avait paniqué en apprenant que le gamin avait 5 ans et aurait dû se trouver dans le parc des maternelles. Il l'avait alors raccompagné et Stiles avait insisté pour savoir son prénom. Le jeune avait refusé de lui dire et finalement après l'avoir fait repasser chez les maternelles, il lui avait dit :

\- Je m'appelle Derek Hale.

Et il était partit.

Un jeudi matin toutes les deux semaines, il y avait basket au terrain de sport. Un jeudi matin toutes les deux semaines, un petit garçon de 5 ans faisait le mur pour aller au terrain. Un jeudi toutes les deux semaines Derek ramenait Stiles chez les maternelles. Ça avait duré comme ça toute l'année de maternelle de Stiles. Scott l'aidait, mais ne disait rien. Il aimait bien ce gamin déluré qui l'invitait chez lui et lui parlait de boas, de loups-garous et de supers héros. Ce gamin heureux et bavard qui l'entraînait dans milles combines farfelues, idiotes, voir carrément dangereuses. Scott faisait même diversion avec les surveillants quand Stiles lui disait qu'il voulait aller au terrain. Mais Scott ne savait pas pour quoi, pour qui, Stiles s'enfuyait du parc. Il l'aidait juste.

Le cours élémentaire était arrivé et Stiles avait continué tous les deux jeudis à fuir la récré des petits pour aller s'insinuer dans celle de certains grands, d'un certain grand.

Un jour Derek avait dit au gamin de 7 ans qui était assit à côté de lui pendant la récré qu'à la rentrée d'août, il serait au lycée. Qu'il ne serait plus là le jeudi… et le cœur du petit garçon s'était fendillé une première fois. Le gosse avait regardé Derek, lui avait plaqué un baiser sur la bouche et était partit en courant et en pleurant. Scott l'avait trouvé en larmes dans les toilettes après le début du cours. Il n'avait pas compris… Stiles avait dit avoir mal au ventre, ça avait suffit à Scott. Stiles n'était plus jamais partit de la récré le jeudi. Plus jamais… Stiles avait connu Lydia… plutôt l'avait enfin vraiment vu. Déjà dès la maternelle, il avait été fasciné par la petite rousse et ça avait tourné à l'obsession… peut-être pour oublier Derek, sûrement pour oublier Derek.

Stiles avait perdu sa maman à neuf ans, mais il avait continué de rire, de faire des bêtises, d'avoir de l'énergie, malgré son petit cœur encore plus fendu qu'avant. Et puis un soir, il était au poste de police. Il s'ennuyait terriblement, horriblement. Il avait déjà compté des tas de fois toutes les taches du plafond, tous les gobelets dans la fontaine à eau et en se baladant dans un couloir, il avait vu un ado aux cheveux noirs assit sur une chaise. Il était allé l'accoster. L'ado n'avait pas été particulièrement sympa avec lui, mais Stiles ne l'avait pas lâché. Il y a avait eu un incendie. Le manoir Hale avait brûlé. Le nom de famille percuta l'enfant et un prénom lui revint en mémoire. Un prénom sortit d'une douleur d'enfant… Derek. Ils avaient peu parlé, mais Derek l'avait reconnu. Le petit garçon qui s'enfuyait de la cours de récré. Il avait désormais 11 ans et Derek en avait 17. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns était venue les interrompre. Elle avait sourit à Stiles puis avait dit à Derek :

\- On y va. On part à New-York.

Derek s'était levé doucement, mais Stiles s'était accroché à son bras.

\- Tu vas partir pour toujours ? Avait demandé le préado.

\- Je suis obligé. Je n'ai plus rien ici, avait répondu le plus vieux en se détachant de la main de Stiles.

Laura était partie en avant et Derek avait prit le temps de se pencher vers Stiles et de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir en courant. Le cœur de Stiles s'était encore brisé un peu plus. Il l'avait ressenti comme la deuxième perte de son enfance, après celle de sa mère. Avant il n'avait pas ce sentiment, parce que quoi qu'il arrivait, il savait que Derek était là, quelque part à Beacon Hills. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de lui, même si les années avaient passées, le cœur de Stiles savait… mais maintenant Derek était partit et encore une fois, Stiles avait effacé le souvenir bien trop douloureux pour son cœur si fragile.

Cinq ans avait passés et Stiles avait, un après-midi, accompagné son pote Scott dans la forêt et il avait été au sommet de sa surprise en reconnaissant Derek Hale. Derek Hale qui s'était enfoui après lui avoir rendu un baiser donné par Stiles quelques années plus tôt. Derek qui avait dit ne jamais revenir…

Sans se concerter, l'un comme l'autre avaient faits semblant de ne pas se connaître, de ne pas se souvenir. Derek était un homme, Stiles un ado. Ils avaient passé un an et demi à batailler ensemble pour les mêmes causes sans jamais montrer quoi que ce soit. Et puis les départs des membres de la meute avaient rétablis les choses entre Stiles et Derek. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble et les envies d'autrefois avaient été refaites à un autre niveau. Adieu baiser d'enfant avant de fuir, adieu baiser de jeune homme avant de partir… ça avait été le vrai baiser d'adultes avec la liaison d'adulte qui avait suivie, mais la fuite avait quand même été là. De la part de Derek, encore une fois. Et le cœur de Stiles, déjà fragile, avait continué sa brisure non réparée avant ça. Ça ne tenait plus à beaucoup dès ce moment là, mais qui pouvait le savoir ? Qui pouvait savoir que la mort de Derek allait achever de briser en deux le cœur de l'humain ? Un cœur qui avait déjà connu tellement de coups, un cœur déjà si durement atteint qui n'avait jamais pu se cicatriser, sûrement parce qu'à part lui, personne ne savait. Personne ne savait qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans, fuyait sa récré pour aller admirer un préado, personne ne savait qu'un préado avait soutenu quelques heures un ado dans la douleur, personne ne savait qu'un ado avait lié son corps et son amour à un homme un jour d'été.

* * *

Scott l'avait découvert quand la banshee avait traduit les voix… l'histoire de Stiles et Derek, c'était bien plus qu'une simple rencontre dans les bois. C'était bien plus que de simples plaquages contre un mur, c'était bien plus que des regards qui voulaient tout dire et ne rien dire en même temps. C'était 16 ans d'histoire restée cachée, 16 ans de secrets, 16 ans d'amour…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Scott fit ce qu'il devait faire. Il mordit Stiles, qui comme l'avait bien pensé tout le monde, n'était pas fait pour être un loup. Il mourut doucement en disant une dernière phrase :

\- Avant de fuir, Derek m'a qu'on ne devait plus jamais s'oublier !

Et ce fut tout !

* * *

 **Warning : détresse et mort de Stiles.**

 **merci d'avoir lu. j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **c'était un texte que j'vis eu besoin d'écrire sur un coup de tête l'année passée.**

 **Kissous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
